The Mysterious G.S. Ball - Part 2
by Pikachu1
Summary: Continued from Part 1


THE MYSTERIOUS G.S. BALL

Author: Pikachu

Part#2

Chapter#7

"BRINGGGG!" The phone made Ash, Brock and Pikachu jumped out of their beds! "Who was the retard who asked for a wake up call?" Brock yelled. "Ahh that retard was me Brock! I had to set the wake up call because I need to get an early start!" Ash replied. "Yes but for 6 o'clock in the morning?" Brock sassed. "Oh shut up open your eyes and have some coffee!" Ash said. "My eye's are open retard!" Brock yelled. "Could of fooled me!" Ash included. "I'm getting in the shower first Ash!" Brock said. "Geez Brock is being a bitch!" Ash chuckled. "You ready for today Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pikachu!" "Well I'm ready to catch some Pokemon!" Ash said. "Ash you can get into the shower now" Brock said. "Ok!" "BRINGGGG, Misty wake up its me Brock hurry up because Ash is getting in the shower now!" Brock phoned Misty and startled her. "Thanks for the wake up call retard!" Misty yelled. 20 minutes later. "Ok ready Pikachu, Brock and Misty let's go!" Ash said. "Lets take the trolley but I have to get some Ultraballs first downstairs ok?" Ash said. "Lets go!" Brock said. "Nurse Joy can I get 6 Ultraballs please?" Ash asked. "Here you go those are on special today for $20.00 !" Joy said. "Thank-you and come again!" Joy said.

"Ok here's the trolley lets get on!" Misty said. "Where to?" The conductor said. "The huge forest at the other side of town!" Ash replied. "Ok then it will take about 20 minutes so just sit relax and enjoy the ride!" Conductor said. "Hey I wonder what kind of Pokemon will be there?" Ash asked himself. "Hey Pikachu do you think I will catch any rare Pokemon?" Ash asked. "Chuu!" 20 minutes later. "Well here we are Pikachu, Brock and Misty lets go!" Ash yelled. "Um I think I'll stay out here Ash and Brock!" Misty cried. "Oh yah I forgot your afraid of bugs! Then I'm surprised your not afraid of yourself you are like a bug always slithering around and following me everywhere do you like me or something?" Ash sassed. "Ahh you little piece of crap you are really going to get it this time come here!" Misty yelled. "They just never stop!" Brock laughed. "Hey while she is chasing me I'll run into the forest and she will follow and won't notice that she ran into the forest!" Ash said to himself. "Ha ha it worked your in the forest now pff you suck Misty!" Ash chuckled. "Ok you win I'll come in!" Misty gave in. "Chickolita, Hinoroarshi and Waninoko come out and do the same things as when we were in the Jungle!" Ash yelled. "Chicko, Hinoroar, Wani!" The Pokemon squealed. "Ok where should we start first? Chickolita lead the way!" Ash said. Chickolita leads the way and Ash starts to hear a Pokemon shuffling in a tree stump roaring! "Oh there's a Pokemon Dexter analyze now!" Ash yelled. "Himeguma the cute teddy bear type Pokemon! This Pokemon is very timid and shy but looks can be deceiving for this Pokemon this Pokemon can attack another very badly but this Pokemon is very hard to catch because it just likes to follow worthy trainers!" Dexter analyzed. "Ohh let me catch it its so cute please can I catch it Ash please?" Misty cried. "Back off I'm catching it! Waninoko Water slam now!" But Himeguma ran before it hit! "Ahh dang it ran well I catch you later!" Ash laughed. "Well you can't catch em all!" Brock yelled. "Bad joke Brock, bad joke!" Misty sassed. "Well that's Misty for yah all sass and no class!" Ash laughed. "I warned you Ash Katchum!" Misty said softly. "Well I guess I have to try harder in my Pokemon Battles." Ash said. "It wasn't your fault that the Himeguma ran Ash remember the Pokedex said it is very shy?" Brock said. "Oh yah I'll probably run into another!" Ash confided in himself. "Wani, Wani, oko, oko!" Waninoko squealed. !" "What is it Waninoko?" Ash cried. And the bushes cleared away and a strange tree appeared! "ACK! What is that?" Misty yelled. "Dexter do your job!" Ash cried. "Usokki the tree type Pokemon! "This Pokemon is very smart when it comes to trainers to catch it because when it makes its body stiff it looks like a real tree so this Pokemon is hard to come by and very hard to catch!" Dexter said. "Ok then Hinoroarshi fire spin now!" Ash cried. The Usokki used Evade Spin and that attack protects itself against all attacks! "Ahh, ok then use your agility to confuse it!" Ash said. But it failed, and the Usokki used Branch Slam on Hinoroarshi and knocked him out! And suddenly the Himeguma that Ash tried to catch before ran into battle and used it's Hyper Beam and knocked out Usokki! "Ultraball go!" Ash cried. Ding! "Yes Usokki welcome to the team!" Ash yelled. "Pika Pika!" "Himeguma why did you come back?" Ash nodded. "Hime, Hime!" "PokeGear translate!" Ash said. "This Pokemon wants to stay with you!" The PokeGear translated. "So you want to stay with me Himeguma!" Ash said. And Himeguma goes into the Ultraball and gets sent to Professor Oak! "I'm doing quite well two catches in a day!" Ash said amazed. "Don't flatter yourself Ash!" Misty said. "Shut up! Now I better call Professor Oak!" Ash said. RINGG! "Hello Ash I just got your newest Pokemon you are doing very well!" Professor Oak said. "Later on today I would like to trade some of my Pokemon over I think I'll send over Blastoise because I already sent Charizrd over a couple days ago. Charizard isn't obeying yet!" Ash replied. "So which Pokemon do you want to trade over later?" Oak said. "Blastoise for Himeguma please because I want to train it!" Ash replied. "Ohh and Ash another thing when you come back to Pallet don't forget to give me the G.S. Ball ok?" Oak cried. "Whats in that Ball Professor?" Ash asked. "Well that's what I want to find out if I had it!" Oak yelled. "Ok good bye now!" Ash said bye. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock have been walking to twelve in the afternoon now but Ash has no luck with Pokemon! We now see our heroes eating their lunch but Ash isn't he's staring at the G.S. Ball! "I wonder whats in this thing?" Ash asked himself. "Maybe it's a totally rare Pokemon but what if nothing is in it… well there probably is I want to find out!" As Ash stared at the ball. "Come on Ash quit staring at that ball and come and eat!" Brock yelled. "Coming!" Ash replied. "What were you staring into space for Ash?" Misty asked. "I wasn't I was thinking about the G.S. Ball." Ash replied. "Who's up for Sushi?" Brock yelled. "And after we'll have my homemade donuts!" Brock concluded! SNAPP! SNAPP! SNAPP! "Pika!" "What is it Pikachu?" Ash said. "Well the last time that happened was when we met that kid who took pictures of Pokemon what's his name…?" Misty said confused. "I believe it was Snap but his real name was Todd!" Brock replied. "HEY EVERYBODY!" Todd yelled and scared everybody half to death as he jumped out of the bushes! "Hey Todd long time no see!" Ash yelled. "So have you gotten famous yet with your Pokemon pictures yet?" Ash asked. "Well I got pictures but I'm not famous yet!" Todd replied. "Where did you travel too in the world to take pictures?" Misty said. "Well I was in Yankichi Valley but it's really a secret valley because its said to be the home of Legendary Pokemon!" Todd replied. "Yankichi Valley we were aiming to go there but we ended up being in this city!" Ash said puzzled. "You missed it because you have to go through this very thick fog that is very hard to find then keep going straight and it will appear very sudden." Todd answered. "Well we saw fog but it didn't say on the map about it!" Brock said. "Like what kind of Legendary Pokemon live in Yankichi Valley?" Ash asked. "Very rare Pokemon they say they are the Three Mystical Dogs! One of fire one of water and the last the electric one but I don't now their names." Todd said. "Well I'll catch them!" Ash yelled. "Ahh Ash have fun you probably need like a ball that will catch any Pokemon without fuss!" Brock said. "Your right how will I catch those Pokemon then?" Ash replied. "Well lets not worry about that right now lets go into the Forest more because there is a Pokemon Gym somewhere in here!" Brock yelled. "Ok let's go!" Ash yelled. A little while after Ash gets Himeguma. As our heroes are walking Todd begins to see a glimpse of a building behind some trees. "Hey Ash I think that's the Pokemon Gym right over there!" Todd said. "Yah I see it now lets go in! Hello I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" Ash yelled. "You do huh?" The leader yelled. "Yes I do!" Ash replied. "I am Susie the Forest Gym leader and I accept your challenge and prepare to lose!" Susie yelled. "Yah right you won't beat me!" Ash yelled back. "It will be a three on three battle, so I will choose Vileplume first go!" Susie said. "And I will choose Chickolita go!" Ash yelled. "Ok Vileplume paralyze it with your Stun spore now!" Susie cried. "Chickolita dodge it with your double team to confuse it now!" Ash yelled. Vileplume was confused in less than a second! "Ok Chickolita sleep powder now!" Ash yelled. Vileplume fell asleep! "Vileplume return!" Susie yelled. "Chicko!" Chickolita shrieked. "Whats wrong Chickolita?" Ash said. "Well Ash I think its ready to evolve!" Brock said. And Chickolita evolved into Beiriifu! "Whats that?" Ash said puzzled. "Beiriifu the Plant dinosaur type Pokemon! This Pokemon uses its large leaf on its head to wore off predators and trainers, this Pokemon also has a liquid that it can make that will heal any kind of disease. This Pokemon is usually found in the Jungle or Rainforests." Dexter analyzed. "Ok then I'll send out Odoshishi go!" Susie yelled. "Hey I saw one of those in the forest but I didn't catch it because it ran by too quick well Dexter!" Ash said. "Odoshishi the deer type Pokemon. When two of these Pokemon fight it can be very dangerous because their antler's will get stuck together and they will eventually die. This Pokemon uses its Antler's when it uses its rage attack and if hit by them you will be severely severed so don't make this Pokemon mad!" Dexter said. "Odoshishi use your Earthquake attack now!" Susie yelled. "Beiriifu use your pollen nap now!" Ash cried. It had no affect! "Ahh, then use your teleport attack quickly!" Ash yelled. And Odoshishi's attack missed. "Beiriifu use your Body Slam now!" Ash said. And Odoshishi was knocked to the ground but it got up! "Odoshishi rage now!" After Beiriifu striked Odoshishi a few times Odoshishi's rage became powerful and it used it and Beiriifu fainted but wasn't severed! "No Beiriifu! You are going to lose now Susie!" Ash yelled. "Ok I'll send out Rineguma go!" Susie replied. "Ok then Himeguma go!" Ash said. "Your little Pokemon won't beat my Rineguma!" Susie sassed. "Oh yah well see about that! Dexter analyze!" Ash yelled. "Rineguma the Grizzly type Pokemon! This Pokemon is the evolved form of Himeguma. This Pokemon's Body Slam is extreamly powerful because when it performs it could knock you unconscious from two to four weeks! So this Pokemon is very dangerous and hard to control!" Dexter said about it. "Rineguma Mega Kick now!" Susie shouted. "Himeguma quick attack now!" Ash yelled. Rineguma's attack Himeguma and Himeguma made a hit! "Rineguma try your Supersonic now!" Susie screamed. "Himeguma agility quickly!" Ash said. Rineguma became confused instead! "Looks like you can't train your Pokemon very well Susie!" Ash sassed. "Oh yah Rineguma use Body Slam now!" Susie yelled. And Rineguma slammed the wind out of Himeguma! "No Himeguma!" Ash cried. But Himeguma started to get up! "But…but how?" Susie questioned herself. And Himeguma used used Hyper Beam and Rineguma was knocked out of the battle! "Yes we did it Himeguma!" Ash yelled. "Hime, gu, gu, guma!" Himeguma cried. "Here you go Ash the Forest badge you've earned it take it!" Susie said. "Thank-you!" Ash replied. "Hey you look familiar!" Brock said to Susie. "And I probably do I am the sister of Erika the Plant type Gym leader in Celadon City!" Susie said. "Well your just as pretty as her!" Brock said. "Well it runs through the family!" Susie replied. "Well bye!" They all said. "Hey Ash I got some awesome posses of the Pokemon doing there attacks!" Todd said. "Well lets see them later and lets get out of this Forest now even maybe later I'll go to another Gym in the city here!" Ash replied. 

So will Ash earn another Neo badge or not?

Chapter#8

"Hey Ash I'll show you my pictures now but I really want to show you this one picture take a look!" Todd said. "Hey its Mew I think I should show you something Todd!" As Ash took out Mew. "Ahh its Mew just like the one in my picture where did you catch it?" Todd yelled. "Well I found I in the Chrocrhain Jungle and as a matter of fact Mew wanted to come with me!" Ash concluded. "Awsome you are so lucky!" Todd said. "Hey Ash are you going to get another badge today?" Brock asked. "Well maybe yah I think so!" Ash replied. "So what's the next Gym Brock?" Ash said. "It says here that the next Gym is a electric type of gym and the leader is a young man named Kevin!" Brock replied. "Ok then Pikachu will rock the pants off of hem won't we Pikachu?" Ash said in full confidence. "Pika!" "So how do we get there Brock?" Ash said. "As a matter of fact its right at the top of that Skyscraper across the street!" Brock replied. "Ok then let's go!" Ash yelled. So Ash and his friends go to the top of the building and arrives at the Gym. "Hello stranger I see that you want a Pokemon match and I will accept your challenge welcome to the Neoelectric Gym it will be a three on three match, and first I will call out Electabuzz go!" Kevin yelled. "Ok Pikachu I choose you!" Ash shouted. "Electabuzz Thunder punch now!" Kevin said. "Pikachu Quick attack now!" Ash said. Electabuzz hit Pikachu with its attack! "Pikachu use your Thunder wave now and paralyze it!" Ash yelled. It had no affect! "Electabuzz Thunder bolt now!" Kevin shouted. "Electabuzzz!" Pikachu was zapped! "Pikachu is not able to fight it is out of the match!" The Trainer yelled. "Pikachu come back, Misty will you hold Pikachu?" Ash said. "Sure!" Misty replied. "Thanks, I choose Himeguma go!" Ash yelled. "And I will choose Pichu go!" Kevin said. "What's that it looks like Pikachu!" Brock yelled. "Dexter analyze!" Ash said. "Pichu the un-evolved form of Pikachu! This Pokemon is said just to be a baby but this Pokemon doesn't act like one because this Pokemon will zap a person if it feels it is in danger for up to 10 minutes so this Pokemon is very strong and powerful!" Dexter said about it. "Pichu thunder jolt now!" Kevin yelled. "Himeguma use your Take down now!" Ash shouted. Each one of the Pokemon's attacks missed. "Ok Pichu use your Electric head butt now!" Kevin said. "Pii!" Pichu powered up. "Himeguma use your Agility now!" Ash yelled. Pichu became confused! "Now Himeguma finish it off with your Mega head butt!" Ash yelled. Pichu was knocked unconscious! "Pichu is unable to battle Ash wins that match!" The trainer shouted. "Himeguma good job return! Now what Pokemon should I pick well Pikachu is unable to battle Houou would just kick the crap out of the next Pokemon just who should pick?" Ash said. "Pikachu what are you doing?" Misty said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu shrieked. "Ahh Pikachu what are you doing?" Ash yelled. As Pikachu jumped out to battle! "I will choose my best Pokemon Denryu go!" Kevin yelled. "Dexter do your job!" Ash said. "Denryu the electric/dragon type Pokemon! This Pokemon is very rare because this Pokemon has a ultimate power called "Thunder rage!" when this attack takes place the surroundings will be electri fried in two seconds! So this Pokemon is very dangerous when provoked." Dexter said. "Ok Pikachu use your Swift now!" Ash yelled. "Denryu use your Agility now!" Kevin yelled. Pikachu became confused! "Pikachu use your Thunderbolt now!" Ash yelled. But Pikachu hit himself with the confusion! "Denryu use your rage now!" Kevin yelled. After Denryu's rage built it hit Pikachu very badly and Pikachu slammed to the ground! "No Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Hey look Pikachu is getting up!" Misty yelled. "Hey what is it doing!" Todd yelled. "Ahh, Dexter analyze!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu is glowing because it has reached reached level 200 when Pikachu reaches this level it becomes ultimate and can use the ultimate attack "Thunder Rage" this Pikachu is beginning to use it no further data recorded!" Dexter said. "Ahh Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pikachu starts to glow and thunder bolts start circling around it and Pikachu striked Denryu very affectively! "No Denryu are you ok?" Kevin yelled. "Denryu…!" Denryu said with major pain! "Haha your Denryu is no match for my Pikachu and do I get my badge?" Ash said. "Yes you do your Pikachu is the most powerful Pikachu I've ever seen in my whole life and Pikachu is also a good friend to have here you go you've earned it Ash I reward you with the Electro Badge!" Kevin rewarded Ash. "Yes I got the Electro Badge!" Ash yelled. "Now I have to go to the Pokemon Center immediately because Denryu is badly hurt!" But suddenly Pichu came out of his Pokeball! "Pichu what are you doing?" Kevin said. "Pii, Pii, Pichu, Pichu, chu!" Pichu whined. "PokeGear translate!" Ash said. "This Pokemon wants to stay and tag along with Pikachu!" PokeGear translated. "But Pichu why don't you like me anymore oh I get it you want to stay with Pikachu like it is a brother right?" Kevin grasped. Pichu nods its head. "Well I guess you can go will you take it Ash?" Kevin asked. "Sure I will I think Pikachu would like to have it around won't you Pikachu?" Ash said. "Pi, Pikachu!" As Pikachu jumps in the air! "Well Pichu I'll miss you I hope you have fun with Pikachu and its friends well goodbye and take good care of Pichu!" Kevin yelled. "Goodbye they all said. Well Ash gets a new Pokemon and Pikachu gets a new friend what will happen next in their Pokemon Quest?

Chapter#9

A little while after Ash's stupendous victory! We see Ash staring at the G.S. Ball again thinking about what is inside what could it be a totally rare Pokemon or just a common Pokemon? "Hey Ash since you stare at that ball all of the time why don't you just open it up and see what's inside?" Todd asked. "Yah I know, I think I'll open it up when we leave for Yankichi Valley in about 6 days or something I'm just not sure if I should check because the thing inside might be dangerous but if I don't check I'll never find out!" Ash replied. "Nothing could possibly happen that is bad if it's a Pokemon you can always make it return to the ball so it will be fine!" Todd concluded. "It's getting close to dinner now why don't we go eat at that Burger place across from the Pokemon Center here Ash?" Misty asked. "Yah I'm getting hungry to lets go eat come Pikachu and Pichu lets go!" Ash said. Now our heroes are in the restaurant waiting for a seat, Ash comes across a person he hasn't seen for a long time! "Ash how are you its been long since we've seen each other!" The stranger yelled. "Hey A.J. how are you where have you been all this time?" Ash replied. "Well here and there!" A.J. said. "Lets sit together and chat at the table." A.J. said. As the conversation starts! "So where have you traveled to Ash?" A.J. asked. "Well I've been far I mean very far with Misty, Brock and Pikachu here, and this is Snap that's his nickname his real name is Todd!" Ash said. They shook hands. "Yah I met Misty and Brock! I'm competing in the Neo League how about you?" A.J. asked. "Sure am I already have 3 badges out of fourteen!" Ash replied cheerfully. "Well I have the same number of Badges you have! Where do you plan to travel next Ash?" A.J. asked briefly. "Well I plan to travel back to The Ancient City of Pokemopolis because I heard there was a very rare Pokemon lurking near by there!" Ash replied. "Ohh that sounds interesting maybe I'll take a peak there too just exactly where is it from here?" A.J. said puzzled. "Well its pretty far from here its by the Town of Pallet!" Brock interrupted. "The Town of Pallet!" As A.J. fell off his chair! "That's like 50 days from here!" A.J. said full of exaggeration. "Ok here's our food lets eat!" Ash said. "Are your meals god Pikachu and Pichu?" Misty asked. Pikachu and Pichu where palying and laughing so much they didn't hear Misty! "Hey Ash looks like Pikachu and Pichu are really kicking it off together!" Misty said. "Yah I think its great that Pikachu is really getting along with Pichu!" Ash replied. "So Brock what's up with you?" A.J. asked. "That waitress sure is beautiful!" Brock awed. "I wouldn't try and talk to him when he sees a girl he likes A.J.!" Misty chuckled. "So I see you still have that Pikachu Ash, how powerful is it now?" A.J. asked. "Yah I still have Pikachu I'll always be with him! And Pikachu now is stronger than ever he's at level 200!" Ash replied. "Wow that's a strong Pokemon you've got well my Sandshrew from before evolved into a Sandslash he's pretty strong too!" A.J. said. "Well that's good do you have any other Pokemon like new ones?" Ash replied. "Sure do I have Scyther and a Golem, Onix, Yadokingu and a Ninetales!" A.J. replied. "Well you have some good Pokemon!" Todd said. "Yah and they are the best just like when it was just me and Sandshrew!" A.J. said. "Hey A.J. do you want to have a Pokemon battle later?" Ash asked. "Sure I will just a three on three though because I'm leaving the City early tomorrow morning!" A.J. replied. "Ok then right after our dinner well go to the Pokemon Center across the road because they have a battle arena we could battle in!" Ash said. "It's a deal!" A.J. said.

Later on we see Ash and A.J. getting ready for their Pokemon Batlle! "Let the battle begin!" Brock, Misty and Todd cheered. "First I will choose Sandslash go!" A.J. yelled. "And I will choose Waninoko go!" Ash shouted. "Sandslash use your Agility now!" A.J. demanded. "Waninoko use your Quick attack now!" Ash said. Waninoko jabbed Sandslash! "Sandslash dig under ground now!" A.J. yelled. Sandslash dug underground. "Waninoko when Sanslash comes up use your Surf!" Ash yelled. As Sandslash returns to the surface it is hit with Waninoko's surf and is effected very badly! "Sandslash return!" A.J. yelled. "God job Waninoko return!" Ash said. "Now I will pick Scyther go!" As A.J. let out Scyther. "Hinoroarshi you can do it!" Ash yelled. "Scyther use your Slash now!" A.J. yelled. "Hinoroarshi dig underground!" Ash said. "Scyther Fly now!" A.J. commanded. Hinoroarshi's attack missed and was hit with Scyther's fly! "Hino!" As Hinoroarshi flew to the ground! "Hinoroarshi use your Confuse Ray now!" Ash yelled. Scyther became confused! "Now use your Fire Spin to finish it off!" Ash concluded. Scyther was beat! "Another loss how?" A.J. asked himself. "Hey Ash quick look Hinoroarshi is evolving!" Todd shouted. And so Hinoroarshi evolved into Magumarashi! "Ahh great Dexter!" Ash said. "Magumarashi the Flame/Hedgehog type Pokemon! This is the evolved form of Hinoroarshi, when this Pokemon is mad it grows huge flames on its back and just like a Ponyta when it feels provoked it will burn and when it feels safe the flames won't be hot! This Pokemon can dig up to 2 quarters of the earths surface in 20 seconds so its Dig attack becomes very powerful!" Dexter analyzed. "Ok then now I choose Yadokingu go!" A.J. yelled. "And I will choose Pikachu go!" Ash cried. "Hey what's that?" Ash said confused. "Yadokingu the evolved form of Slowbro! When Slowbro uses a Boulder Stone it evolves into an undiscovered form when this Pokemon evolves it puts the Shellder that is on its tail onto its head so it would be a crown! This Pokemon is not slow as much as the other evolved forms so this Pokemon is very powerful!" Dexter said about it. "Ok Yadokingu use your Head butt now!" A.J. yelled. "Ok Pikachu use your Agility now!" Ash shouted. Pikachu was slammed to the ground by Yadokingu's Head butt! "Yadokingu use your Supersonic now!" A.J. yelled. Pikachu became confused! "Pikachu use your Thunder bolt now!" Ash cried. Pikachu hit himself in confusion! "Ok Yadokingu use your Psychic now!" A.J. demanded. And Yadokingu striked Pikachu with its Psychic and Pikachu was knocked out of the battle! "Great job Yadokingu now return!" A.J. laughed. "Pikachu are you all right we better go heal you!" Ash said. "Pii!" Pikachu said in pain. "Nice battle Ash now I reward you with the Courage Badge!" A.J. said. "What the Courage Badge!" Ash yelled. "Yes the Courage Badge I want you to have it!" A.J. replied. "Then you must be a Gym Leader!" Brock said. "You are correct! They made me a Gym Leader because I ran that unofficial gym so long they made me a official Gym leader I'm the kind that travels around the world asking people if they want to battle and if they win I give them one of the Neo Badge's!" A.J. replied. "Well I got three badges in one day how cool can it get?" Ash yelled. "Well Ash I not leaving the city yet I still have to battle a few more Trainers then I'm leaving for Konrashi Town that's right after Yankichi Valley so I take it you will probably be traveling there!" A.J. said. "Ok then I'll see you around A.J. maybe you'll be at the Neo League stadium when I'm there?" Ash said. So Ash and his friends say goodbye to A.J. but will Ash see him again at the League maybe! "That was pretty cool Ash that A.J. was a Gym Leader!" Misty said. "Yah it was pretty neat don't you think so Pichu?" Ash asked. Pichu nods his head. "It looks to me that your Pokemon could use some healing!" Nurse Joy said. "Yes could you take them all please and restore them?" Ash replied. "Sure they will be ready in about an hour so just walk around till then!" Joy said. "Ok let's go guys!" Brock said. "I'm going over to the Camera shop to get some film!" Todd said. "And I'm going to the Pokemon Breeders store!" Brock said happily. "And I'll just go and wander around ok Ash?" Misty asked. "I don't care what you do I'm just going to go somewhere and later we can go get some Ice cream cones!" Ash said. "So we'll all meet here in an hour!" Brock told everyone. So our heroes set off on their own! "I wonder if I should buy Misty a bike because we are really getting along now!" Ash said to himself. "I think I will I'll buy that nice red bike there for her! Excuse me Mister can I air mail that red bike there?" Ash asked. "Sure you can just give me the address and everything else!" The owner replied. So Ash air-mailed Misty a bike! 1 hour later. "Hey Ash what did you buy?" Brock asked. "I'll get to that later!" Ash replied. "Well I bought some magazines about breeding Pokemon!" Brock said. "I just bought film for my camera!" Todd concluded. "I didn't buy anything!" Misty said. "Well Misty I have a surprise for you, I sort of bought you a new bike!" Ash yelled. "OHHHHHH! Thank-you Ash!" Misty yelled and hugged Ash! "Your welcome I sent it to your Gym in Cerulean City!" Ash replied. "Looks like somebody likes Misty!" Brock sassed. And Ash hit Brock over the head with his fist! "Ow!" Brock yelled. "Lets go back to the Pokemon Center now and get My Pokemon then we'll get Ice cream!" Ash yelled. So our heroes run back to the Pokemon Center and then get Ice cream!

Chapter#10

"Nurse Joy, are my Pokemon ready?" Ash asked. "Yes they are here you go!" Joy replied. "Hey Pikachu and Pichu feel better?" Ash said. "Pii, Pika!" The Pokemon replied. "We are going to get some Ice cream Pikachu!" Misty said. "Lets go!" They all said. "Ok Misty and Brock would like 2 strawberry cones Pikachu and Pichu will have vanilla and me and Todd will have chocolate!" Ash said. "Ok then that will be $20.00!" The lady said. "Thank-you and come again!" She concluded. As our heroes are eating two strangers a lurking around spying on them! "Hey they look familiar, what do you know it's the twit and his Pikachu!" The stranger said. "Ha ha! Prepare for trouble! And make it double! To protect the world from devistation, to unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie, James! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth that's right! "Team Rocket said their modo. "Ahh come on we haven't seen you since like two years ago so don't start now!" Ash yelled. "They probably haven't even caught any new Pokemon!" Misty sighed. "As a matter of fact I caught a Snubble so huh!" Jessie sassed. "Pikachu and Pichu fry em!" Ash yelled. And Pikachu and Pichu zapped them! "That Pikachu is still worth taking James!" Jessie said with pain. "I agree but first…" James replied. "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled and ran off! "Ha that settles it!" Ash chuckled. "Yah but there is a bad part of it remember before wherever we were Team Rocket was there also!" Misty said. "So Pikachu and Pichu will just fry them and that annoying Meowth that thing is so pathetic it hasn't evolved yet!" Ash replied. "Who cares lets stop talking about them lets just eat!" Brock and Todd yelled. "Ok whatever!" Ash replied. Later on in the Pokemon Center we see Ash staring at the G.S. Ball again! "Hey Ash are you ever going to stop staring at that ball?" Misty asked. "Oh shut-up already!" Ash yelled. "Hey Nurse Joy do you know anything about this Ball?" As Ash flashed it in front of her. "Well I only heard one thing about that ball it's the only one of its kind and its said to be that inside the ball is a Legendary Pokemon that is also the only one of its kind and this Pokemon is immortal!" Joy replied. "Ohh I never thought of a Legendary Pokemon inside but it's probably a myth!" Ash said. "No it isn't I believe it and so should you!" Joy yelled. "Well it is kind of corny Nurse Joy!" Brock said. "And you can just shut yer trap there!" Nurse Joy yelled at Brock. "Ohh firey that's how I like them!" Brock sassed. "Well I guess I could believe it I'm leaving this city in 2 days I just have to beat all of the gyms and earn the badges and then when I go to Yankichi Valley I'll see what's in the G.S. Ball at last!" Ash said. "Hey Ash why don't you see what Dexter has to say about it?" Misty asked. "Ok then Dexter give me some information!" Ash said. "The G.S. Ball this Ball I said to be the Legendary holder for Legendary Pokemon! The Pokemon that is said to be in this ball is the Ultimate Marine/Flying type of Pokemon and is only one of it's kind, no further data known!" Dexter said. "Wow then I better check whats in that G.S. Ball!" Ash yelled. "Hey Ash why don't you go to the Underwater gym I read that it is a pretty hard gym to defeat!" Brock asked. "Ok how do we get there then?" Ash replied. "See that Beach outside its underwater right in the cove!" Brock said. "Ok then lets just spend the night here in the Pokemon Center then, Nurse Joy can we?" Ash asked. "Sure but be sure to be asleep by 11 so you have your rest!" Joy replied. "Ok well will just go to sleep now because we're tired." Ash said. "Well Nurse Joy I'm not tired why don't you entertain me in the back room?" Brock said. "You sick pig where is your manners?" As Nurse Joy slapped him! "I think she likes me!" Brock said with goo-goo eyes! "Ok Brock time to go to sleep!" Misty pulled him back. "Hey Pikachu we will beat that gym tomorrow won't we?" "Pika, chaaa!" Pikachu says yes. And everybody fell asleep except Ash he is thinking too much about the G.S. Ball! "I wonder?" Ash said to himself taking out the Ball. "But what if the Pokemon is dangerous like Mewtwo was?" Ash said. "Well I just immediately call it back and if it is dangerous I'll give it to Prof. Oak!" Ash said to himself. And Ash slowly went to sleep.

Chapter#11

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!" Nurse Joy yelled. "Good morning!" Brock said. "Nice to see that you aren't perverted this morning Brock!" Joy sassed. "Hey you Misty wake up!" Joy shaked her. "Ok, ok I'm up can't a girl get her beauty sleep?" Misty sighed. "First of all you have to be a beauty to get beauty sleep Misty!" Ash laughed. "Ha, ha, haaa!" Misty shrugged. "So funny I forgot to laugh!" Misty concluded. "Who wants some pancakes?" Joy said. "We do!" They all yelled. "Chaa, Pich!" Pikachu and Pichu jumped. "Ok then they're ready come over to the table and eat them!" Joy yelled. And everyone stuffed their faces with pancakes and Orange Juice! "These are delicious they might even be better than Mom's!" Ash said. Then his PokeGear was ringing! "Hello Ash I heard what you said comparing those pancakes to mine! So where are you?" Diane said. "Oh hello Mom how are you? I'm in Yoshiirokoko City and it's huge!" Ash replied. "Yes I know its big so how many badges do you have for the Neo League now?" Diane asked. "Well I'm on my 4th going for 5th!" Ash answered. "That's great well I have to get going now I have to help Prof. Oak because since Tracey has been helping there he only has been sketching pictures of Pokemon what a retard!" Diane yelled. "Yes we know Mom ok now goodbye!" Ash said. "Bye!" Diane replied. "Hey Misty do you think we can borrow your water type to swim to the gym underwater?" Ash asked. "Sure you can ride on Golduck I'll ride on Vaporeon, Brock will ride on Starmie, Todd will ride on Golduck and Pikachu and Pichu can ride on Seaking ok?" Misty replied. "Sound good to me!" Ash said. "Well I'm done my breakfast!" Brock said. "And so am I!" Todd concluded. "Me, Misty, Pikachu and Pichu are done so lets go!" Ash said. "Hey Misty can you let out your Pokemon out?" Ash said. "Sure! Starmie, Golduck, Vaporeon and Seaking come on out!" Misty replied. And so our heroes dive under water and the Pokemon lead them to the gym underwater, and about two minutes later they enter the gym! "Hello stranger what brings you here to this gym?" The Leader asked. "I have come for a Pokemon Battle and I am Ash Katchum from the Town of Pallet and I will defeat you!" Ash replied. "Don't be so sure of that my name is Aquatte and I accept your challenge it will be a three on three match, and your little friend there the one with his eye's closed he's pretty cute tell him to call me sometime!" Aquatte replied. "What did she say phone her well I gotta I just gotta she said I was cute ohhhhhhhhhh!" Brock yelled. And Misty punched him over the head brutally! "First I will call out Vaporeon go!" Aquatte yelled. "And I will choose Waninoko go!" Ash shouted. "Ok Vaporeon use your Quick attack now!" Aquatte screamed. "Waninoko use your Swift now!" Ash yelled. Both of the Pokemon missed! "Good try Vaporeon use your Bubblebeam now!" Aquatte said. "Ok Waninoko use your Confusion now!" Ash replied. Vaporeons Bubblebeam turned and hit it and Vaporeon became confused! "Vaporeon try your Tail Slam now!" Aquatte shouted. "Waninoko use your Agility now!" Ash yelled. Vaporeon missed! "Waninoko finish it off with your Bubble Blast now!" Ash cried. And Vaporeon was knocked out by the Bubble Blast! "Vaporeon return! Now Blastoise I choose you!" Aquatte yelled. "Hah prepare to lose again my Pikachu will demolish it in a 1 hit K.O.! Pikachu I choose you!" Ash said. "Don't be so cocky Ash! Ok Blastoise Withdraw attack now!" Aquatte yelled. "Pikachu use your Thunder- wave now!" Ash yelled. But Pikachu missed! "Blastoise use your Skull Bash now!" Aquatte cried. Blastoise lowered it's head and charged toward Pikachu! "Pikachu quick use your Thunder Beam now!" Ash yelled. And Pikachu shocked Blastoise out of the match! "No how? Ok you are gonna pay Ash! Mariuri come on out!" Aquatte screamed. "Fine I'll choose Waninoko again go!" Ash replied. "Hey what is that?" Ash said confused pulling out his Pokedex. "Mariruri the Water/Rabbit type Pokemon! This Pokemon is the evolved form of Marril! This Pokemon has great hearing it can hear a predator from up to 10 miles away, and while in battle it uses it's ears to slam the Pokemon and it can also turn into liquid just like Vaporeon can in when it is in water but unlike Vaporeon it can turn into liquid out of water so no Pokemon could hurt it or use a special move on it so this Pokemon is hard to defeat!" Dexter analyzed. "Ok Waninoko use your Supersonic now!" Ash shouted. "Mariruri use your Lightscreen now!" Aquatte yelled. Lightscreen blocks special attacks Waninoko missed! "Ah ok you wanna play that way Waninoko use your Mega Kick now!" Ash yelled. And the Lightscreen wore off and right before Waninoko hit Mariruri it turned into liquid! "Godd job Mariruri use your Confusion!" Aqautte said. "That was a cheap trick well I can be cheap but I don't want to Waninoko use your Thunder- bolt now!" Ash cried. And Mariruri was zapped! "But how it's a water Pokemon?" Aquatte said puzzled. "Waninoko is also part normal so huh!" Ash said sticking out his tongue. "Ok Mariruri use your Hypnosis now!" Aquatte yelled. Waninoko fell asleep! "No Waninoko!" Ash cried. "It's fast asleep! Now use your Dream eater now Mariruri!" Aquatte yelled. "But Waninoko woke up!c "Wani, Wani… Arigeitsu!" The Pokemon squealed. "Hey it evolved Dexter analyze!" Ash cried. "Arigeitsu the Alligator type Pokemon! This Pokemon is very smart when it feels provoked it pretends to act like it doesn't feel as if it were in danger and when the predator strikes this Pokemon it locks its teeth into the predator! This Pokemon is very sneaky and hard to train!" Dexter said. "I won't need to worry I can train it Arigeitsu use your Slash now!" Ash yelled. Arigeitsu is loafing around! "Ahh no not another Pokemon who won't obey!" Ash yelled. "Ha ha tough luck Ash Mariruri use your Hypnosis now!" Aquatte yelled. Arigeitsu fell fast asleep! "Finish it off with your Dream eater now!" Aquatte yelled. And Arigeitsu was knocked out immediately! "No Arigeitsu! Well anyways I won because I won 2 battles out of 3!" Ash cheered himself up. "That was a very good battle Ash and you deserve this the Sea badge congratulations!" Aquatte said. "Yes I got a Sea badge!" Ash yelled. "Pika Pii!" Pikachu jumps. "Well I guess I will never get your friends number!" Aquatte sighed. "You can have me instead Aquatte!" Brock blushed. "Well maybe I don't want your number you are a little retarded!" Aquatte replied. "Rejected by another girl what a pity!" Misty and Todd sassed. "Lets get going guys I might even be able to earn another badge today it will be my 6th and we'll be off to Yankichi Valley finally!" Ash yelled. "Ok Ash you will be able to earn your second badge at the Yoshiirokoko Springs!" Brock said. "Ok then let's go!" Ash said. And so our heroes head to the Yoshiirokoko Springs so Ash can earn his 6th badge! "We finally get to go somewhere I want to so the spring's ahh it is so soothing in those places I can't wait!" Misty said. "We aren't going there for you Misty!" Ash sassed. "What do you mean we aren't staying there for a little?" Misty cried. "Yah we are staying there for a little while don't blow your brains out!" Ash replied. "I'm not blowing my brains out its just been long since we've been to one like the last one was on Cinnabar Island I was just excited!" Misty replied. "So Pikachu are you and Pichu going to have fun there because it's a good place for Pokemon?" Ash asked. And Pikachu and Pichu nodded yes. "And I want to check out some girls!" Brock said. "Yah right like they will be attracted to you!" Todd sassed. "I could take some pictures of girls for myself!" Todd said. And Misty punches him! "You sick pervert you don't take pictures of girls you are so disgusting god what a pig!" Misty yelled. "Well I'm a photographer I just don't take pictures of Pokemon I like to take them of girls too!" Todd replied. "Well you are just a porn photographer you disgust me Todd!" Misty yelled. "Lets stop fighting and go!" Ash and Brock said. So now our heroes head towards the Yoshiirokoko Springs but they re bound to run into Team Rocket and when they arrive… "This place is beautiful!" Misty said in her glory. "And especially the girls!" Brock added. "So Pikachu after we go to the gym you and Pichu can rest ok?" Ash asked. Pikachu agrees. "Now all we need to know where the gym is! Ahh Miss do you know where the Pokemon gym is around here?" Ash asked. "Ahh yah go straight to the hot springs and you'll see it!" The lady replied. "Thank-you! Ok then lets go straight, so Misty what are you going to do when we rest?" Ash said. "I'll just get a peticure and a lotion bath at the spa!" Misty replied. "Well I know what Todd and Brock are doing just looking at girls!" Misty said. "Hey we heard that Misty!" Brock and Todd said quietly. "Well its true!" Misty replied. And of course Brock and Todd agreed! "Well here we are at the Spring Gym!" Ash said. "Well what are we waiting for let's go in!" Misty said. "Come on Pikachu and Pichu!" Ash said. "Hello there trainer I believe that you have come to battle Pokemon haven't you?" The Leader said. "Well duh why else would I be in here?" Ash sassed. " I am Rebecca the Spring Gym leader and you are just a mouthpiece I'll just defeat you! It will be a 3 on 3 battle let it begin!" Rebecca yelled. "Ok Himeguma I choose you!" Ash yelled. "Charizard come out!" Rebecca said. "Ok Himeguma use your Swords Dance now!" Ash cried. "Charizard Fire Spin now!" Rebecca yelled. Himeguma can't move! "Ahh Himeguma Swift now!" Ash yelled. Charizard was hit! Charizards attack continues and is weakening Himeguma reapidly! "Himeguma use your Leer now!" Ash shouted. Charizard 's defense fell! "Charizard finish it off with your Seismic Toss now!" Rebecca yelled. And Charizard picked up Himeguma went around in circles then slammed it out of the battle! "No Himeguma! Ok return, Now Pichu I choose you!" Ash yelled. "And I choose Magmar!" Rebecca replied. "Pichu use your Thunder- wave now!" Ash cried. And Pikachu is cheering it on! "Magmar use your confusion now!" Rebecca screamed. Magmar became paralyzed and Pichu became confused! "Pichu use your Quick attack now!" Ash cried. But Pichu hit itself! "Magmar use your Smoke screen now!" Rebecca shouted. But Magmar wasn't fully paralyzed and it hit and Pichu couldn't hardly breathe! "Pikaa!" As Pikachu calls Pichu. The smoke wore off! "Magmar quickly use your Fire Blast now!" Rebecca yelled. "Why this is a flashback!" Misty said. And Pichu became faint! "No Pichu, Ok you've won this time but next time you won't you little retard!" Ash yelled. "Hey don't be a poor sport! You should get those Pokemon healed immediately at the Pokemon Center in this spa resort!" Rebecca said. "Ok next time I will defeat you and I promise!" Ash said picking up Pichu. "Well we will see you later sweet stuff!" Brock laughed. "Humph!" Rebecca hissed. "That was sure one heck of a battle she is good though with Pokemon!" Ash said. "Enough chat we got to get to the Pokemon Center!" Misty said. So our heroes run off to the Pokemon Center but will the 2nd match be victorious for Ash?

Chapter#12

"Nurse Joy these Pokemon need help!" Ash cried. "Ok, ok come down what's wrong?" Joy replied. "Well my Himeguma and Pichu fainted from a Pokemon Battle!" Ash said. "Well that's ok they will wake up in about 30 minutes feeling restored!" Joy said. "Ok then I'll just sit in the lobby, come on Pikachu." Ash replied. "Pikachu it's ok Pichu will be fine so you don't have to look so sad!" Ash said. Pikachu sighed. "Hey Ash what Pokemon are you going to use next time in the battle?" Brock asked. "Well I don't know whatever Pokemon I want to use!" Ash replied. 

"So Ash when are you going to check the G.S. Ball about what's inside?" Misty asked. "I don't think I even am because it might be dangerous and I don't want to put our lives in jeopardy!" Ash replied. "Well when you put it that way you are quite right!" Misty said. "Ash that is a stupid idea if you don't check you will never find out and you will always be curious!" Todd sighed. "No I won't so lay off!" Ash yelled. "Jeeze loweez sorry!" Todd sassed. 20 minutes later. "Your Pokemon are healed Ash!" Nurse Joy said. And Pikachu ran up to Pichu and comforted it! "You really do care about Pichu don't you Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu said. "Of course you do let's go!" Ash yelled. "Hello Ash I see that you've come back for another battle haven't you?" Rebecca asked. "Sure have but I will for sure beat you this time!" Ash replied. "Ok same as last time 3 on 3 let it begin!" Rebecca yelled. "Ok Houou go!" Ash shouted. "And I will choose Charizard!" Rebecca said. "Ok Houou Pysbeam now!" Ash yelled. "Charizard Fly!" Rebecca yelled back. "Houou missed, and Charizard used fly but it wasn't very affective! "Houou Drill peck!" Ash said. "Charizard use your fire Spin now!" Rebecca screamed. And Houou pecked Charizard revoltingly! And Charizard fell to the ground! "Ok Charizard use your Arial attack now!" Rebecca cried. "Houou use your Sand attack now!" Ash yelled. Charizard missed! "Ok Houou finish it with Holy Blast now!" Ash cried. Charizard was knocked out! "Ohh you're gonna pay for that! Charizard return, Magmar make the scene now!" Rebecca said. "Ok then I choose Himeguma go!" Ash yelled. "Ok Magmar Sludge now!" Rebecca shouted. "Himeguma Bubblebeam now!" Ash yelled. "No Magmar!" Rebecca cried. Magmar was soaked but something started to happen to Himeguma it was evolving! "Ahh Himeguma you did it!" Ash yelled pulling out his Pokedex. "Rineguma the Grizzly type Pokemon! This Pokemon's Strength attack is very powerful it can move up to 10 tons of rock in only one little push! This Pokemon likes to eat, sleep and bath all day and then at night it goes around to find a mate!" Dexter said. And Magmar wasn't fully out of the battle it got up! "Ok Rineguma use your Seismic toss now!" Ash yelled. And Rineguma picked up Magmar spinned it around and tossed it to the wall! "Magmar use your Fire Blast now!" Rebecca shouted. But Magmar was to weak to get up! "Rineguma finish it, use Strength now!" Ash cried. Rineguma slammed Magmar out of the battle! "Magmar return! Ash, prepare for a tough battle your dead meat! Togechikku I choose you!" Rebecca yelled. "Hey Misty has one of those too the Togepi thing but what Pokemon should I use?" Ash said. And Misty threw her Pokeball which contained Togechikku! "Here Ash use this!" Misty yelled. "Thanks Misty! Ok Togechikku use your Fly now!" Ash said. "Togechikku use your Double Team now!" Rebecca yelled. Its evaiseness rised and Misty's Togechikku missed the other one! "Togechikku use your Hypnosis now!" Ash cried. Rebecca's Togechikku fell asleep! "Togechikku Dream eater now!" Ash shouted. It ate Togechikku's dream and it was super affective, but Togechikku woke up very badly weak! "Togechikku finish it off with your Thunder now!" Ash yelled. Rebecca's Togechikku became faint! "No Togechikku! Return." Rebecca yelled. "Yes I did it Pikachu!" Ash yelled. And Pikachu and Pichu jumped into the air! "Here you go Ash you deserve it the Spring Badge!" Rebecca handed it over to him. "Thank-you Rebecca that was a very good match and I hope to battle you another day!" Ash said. "Thanks Ash I hope to battle you too!" Rebecca replied. "Hey Misty your Togechikku needs some training!" Rebecca sassed. "You need training you little piece of ****!" Misty replied. "A piece of **** am I watch this!" Rebecca goes up to Ash and kisses him on the cheek! SMACK! "Hey are you coming on to me?" Ash asked. "No just trying to prove that I'm not a piece of **** to Misty! Here take this." Rebecca handed him her phone number. And Misty started to go red! (Looks like someone is jealous!) "In speaking of training you can train me!" Brock added. "Shut up perve! Now on to you Rebecca don't you ever kiss Ash again or ill beat you so hard your head will be spinning kissing Ash is my job!" Misty yelled. "What did you say kissing me is your job?" Ash asked confused. "No I didn't mean to say that, a huh, ohh!" Misty falls over. "I think we better get going now Rebecca I'll see you sometime later… I mean we'll see you sometime later!" Ash said goodbye running out. "Bye guy's and bye jack ass!" Rebecca said. "Ohh I'll jack ass your… whatever!" Misty said. And so our heroes leave the gym. Now we find them relaxing in the hot springs. "Ahh this is so soothing and so relaxing not having to be with the boys! Misty said. "Do we have to stay in these hot springs all day?" Todd whined. "Do we have to stay in these hot springs all day?" Brock mocked him. "Well it's relaxing and it gets us away from Misty! Hey Pikachu, Pichu you having fun?" Ash said. "Pikaa, Pichu!" The Pokemon replied. And suddenly they hear something coming up from the water! "Hey what is that?" Brock yelled. "Todd stop farting!" Brock concluded. "Its not me!" Todd yelled. "Shut up guys it's no one I have a feeling it's Team Rocket!" Ash replied. "Ha, ha prepare for trouble!" Jessie yelled. "And make it dou… ok this modo is getting lame now it just wastes our time lets just steal the Pikachu and go!" James concluded. "You got a point there James Arbok come on out!" Jessie yelled. "Weezing go!" James said. "Your toast Team Rocket my Pikachu will just zap the crap out of your Pokemon!" Ash shouted. "Ha, Arbok use your Glare now!" Jessie yelled. It missed! "Pikachu use your Thunderbolt now!" Ash yelled. "Ha, ha you missed, Weezing Sludge attack now!" James said. Pikachu became poisoned! "Pikachu use your Thunder jolt now!" Ash cried. And the attack skid across the water and hit Team Rocket into the sky! "I think Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Meowth yelled. "Next time!" Team Rocket yelled. "Good job Pikachu!" Ash said. "Pikaa!" Pikachu cheered. "That Team Rocket is pathetic!" Brock said. "You got that right!" Todd replied. "Ok I'm going to call Misty now where leaving!" Ash yelled. "Come on Misty lets go where leaving!" Ash said. "But I want to stay longer!" Misty whined. "Too bad where going now! Ohh and Pikachu here's an Antidote to heal your poison!" Ash sprayed it on Pikachu. "Felling better now?" Ash asked. "Pikaa!" Pikachu jumped up. 

And so our heroes left the spa resort and now they are on the outskirts of Yoshiirokoko City, will Ash find catch those Mystical Dogs Todd told him about that are in Yankichi Valley? And will Ash finally find out about what is inside the G.S. Ball and will it be an ultimate rare Pokemon? Find out in part #3.


End file.
